


Hell in a Handbasket and Perfect

by Cuppatea13



Category: Farscape, Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars (2004)
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuppatea13/pseuds/Cuppatea13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short one shot of a missing scene during Farscape: the Peacekeeper Wars. One night on Moya, John has a little chat with number 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell in a Handbasket and Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of Farscape and just finished rewatching Farscape: the Peacekeeper Wars again. And I figure, Aeryn seemed to get big pretty quick so there must have been a few days in between there that we missed out on. Which, yeah, probably did nothing to further the plot, but I feel we might've missed some potential fluffy-ness there.
> 
> This is me making up for that (or trying to).

Aeryn is asleep beside him, pregnant again. But also for the first time. And, frell, that would only ever happen to them.

"Sooner than you think," she'd said.

Well, he could already see the bump of the baby. He was suddenly very conscious of just how  _fast_  this was going. And while, yes, that came with a certain level of excitement, there was also an undertone of disappointment.

He was going to miss a lot of little moments. Well, not really- but he wouldn't get as many of them.

But Aeryn smiles slightly in her sleep and moves closer to him and his arm is around her steadily increasing waist and suddenly, it all goes away. It's just her. And their baby.

He's got a stupid grin on his face and he doesn't care who sees it.

"Hello," he whispers to Aeryn's stomach, trying to let her sleep but desperate to release some of this build-up in his heart that was threatening to overwhelm him if he didn't shower them with love  _right now_. "I'm your daddy. And everything is going to hell in a handbasket right now but I promise you- I will do whatever it takes to protect you and your mother.

"You are loved. So very much, little guy. Or girl. I'm not sure. But it doesn't matter. You've got a mother who is absolutely amazing. Really. And I guess I'll just try and keep up with you two. But I love you. And your mother.

"More than anything."

He waits for a heart beat and then a second one. There is nothing in the room but the sound of Aeryn's breathing, and, faintly, the sound of Moya carrying them through space.

Yes, everything is going to hell in a handbasket (Oh- he probably shouldn't use that particular phrase around the baby), but right now- it's just them. The three of them.

And it's perfect.


End file.
